Dix pour cent - Saison 1 épisode 4 à 5 Andréa Colette
by EPIPHONEEJ400
Summary: Andréa Colette fanfiction. Ma façon de voir leur début de relation.


Andréa arriva au bureau avec une énergie nouvelle.

Elle n'avait fait que penser à ça toute la soirée, toute la nuit même. A elle.

Elles s'étaient embrassées. Un instant, sur le toit, dominant Paris.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant. Mais le baiser n'avait pas été furtif. Bien qu'initié par Andréa, Colette y avait répondu de son plein gré. Puis, elle avait fui, en courant, la laissant là hébétée.

Elle se souvenait du goût de ses lèvres et de son odeur qu'elle avait respiré à plein poumons.

Elle avait pressé son corps contre la rambarde et ce contact intime la faisait encore frissonner.

Maintenant, en cette heure matinale, très matinale, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : la revoir.

Colette Brancillon débarqua enfi pétantes comme tous les matins. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'elle discutait avec Mathias.

L'échange était trop bref pour tester l'humeur de l'inspectrice. Andréa attendit une vingtaine de minutes et n'y tenant plus, elle alla frapper à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

Colette était assise à son bureau déjà penchée sur un dossier. Elle fixa Andréa de son regard profond et glacé.

 _« Oui ?_

Elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de la visite matinale de l'agent mais elle n'allait clairement pas lui rendre la chose facile.

\- _Salut ..euh je venais voir comment tu allais_ annonça Andréa de la façon la plus cool possible.

Regard suspicieux de l'inspectrice.

 _« Ca va merci. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

Andréa tiqua au vouvoiement et fixa Colette un instant. Elle abandonna tout faux-semblant.

« _Sérieusement ? On ne va même pas reparler d'hier ?_

Colette se redressa appuyant les deux coudes sur le bureau et croisa les doigts.

« _Hier n'aurait pas dû arriver._

 _\- Mais c'est arrivé_ répliqua aussitôt Andréa

 _\- Je ne mélange pas le travail et la vie personnelle._

 _\- Tu m'as embrassée.._

 _\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassée la première_! s'insurgea Colette.

Cette fois, Andréa ne put se retenir de sourire.

« _On ne peut pas dire que je t'ai forcée_ … » Colette.

L'agent put jurer la voir rougir.

« _J'ai été prise dans le moment. C'était une erreur._ »

Maintenant Andréa commençait à en avoir assez.

 _« Ce n'était pas une erreur et tu le sais très bien_ » dit-elle sèchement.

Colette ne répondit rien. Andréa insista du regard.

« _Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas une fille pour moi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

 _\- Je le sais, c'est tout_ s'entêta la jeune inspectrice.

 _\- Et si tu te trompais ? »_

Colette ne répondit rien, l'expression butée.

Andréa sentit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Colette était trop sur la défensive.

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas si vite, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

« _Réfléchissez-bien madame Brancillon, les statistiques ne font pas tout, il faut aussi aller sur le terrain ! »_

Et sur ces mots clamés haut et fort, à bon entendeur, elle tourna les talons.

Andréa revint à l'agence en milieu d'après-midi. Elle guetta le moment opportun et se glissa dans l'ancien bureau de Samuel. Elle sortit une enveloppe et vérifia quelques secondes l'inscription manuscrite.

 _Un dîner professionnel alors ?_

 _Rendez-vous au café Marloe à 20 heures._

Elle remit le feuillet dans l'enveloppe et déposa celle-ci bien en évidence sur un dossier. Puis elle s'éclipsa.

Et attendit.

Andréa n'avait pas l'habitude d'arriver en premier aux rendez-vous. Et là, elle était en avance.

Elle avait réservé une table au bistrot Marloe. Une cuisine branchée et un cadre intimiste. Assise dans un des fauteuils bleus caractéristiques, elle attendait à nouveau. Et elle détestait ça. Le comble, c'est qu'elle avait le trac. Le trac qu'elle ne vienne pas, le trac qu'elle vienne aussi probablement. Bref, elle haïssait cela.

Après tout qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de courir après l'inspectrice des impôts de l'agence? Elle sortait avec les plus belles filles de Paris !

Le sens du défi ? Non, il y avait plus que ça. Elle le savait et elle pesta à nouveau.

Elle cessa cependant de penser davantage car elle aperçut l'éternel trench de Colette à travers la vitre.

Ainsi, elle était venue. C'est avec un mélange surdosé d'appréhension et d'excitation qu'Andréa se redressa et ajusta sa tenue, prête à entrer en action.

Mais lorsque l'inspectrice entra dans le restaurant, elle faillit ne pas la reconnaitre. Les cheveux détachés, souriante, l'air presque timide, elle avançait dans sa direction.

 _« Bonsoir »_ annonça Colette en s'approchant de la table.

Andréa l'observa des pieds à la tête et eut un sourire malicieux.

« _Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais j'attends Madame Brancillon. Vous savez l'inspectrice des impôts, chignon serré et mine sévère ? »_

Cette entrée en matière fit retomber la pression d'un coup. Colette ne put s'empêcher de rire et répondit du tac au tac :

 _« Vous avez rendez-vous avec Madame Brancillon, vous êtes sûre?_

 _\- N'est-ce pas un dîner professionnel ?_

 _\- Ca dépend avec qui.. Mme Brancillon ou Colette ?_

 _\- Colette. J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer Colette_ » murmura-t-elle.

La sincérité d'Andréa fit mouche. Elles s'assirent, l'esprit plus léger.

Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien toute la soirée. La conversation était simple, fluide, naturelle.

Elles alternaient les sujets sérieux aux sujets légers avec une facilité déconcertante. Et passaient des provocations aux rires, des confidences aux sous-entendus.

Elles sortirent enfin, laissant les employés fermer le restaurant.

« _Tu vois, un dîner avec moi, ce n'était pas si terrible._

 _\- En effet_ confirma Colette _, tu peux être de bonne compagnie._

 _\- Charmante même disons-le._ »

Colette sourit et ne répondit rien.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir finalement ? »_

Colette se tourna vers elle et prit une seconde avant de répondre.

 _« Disons que … j'étais curieuse._

 _\- Curieuse de quoi ?_

 _\- De voir qui tu étais en dehors du travail, de l'agence. Tu sais qu'ils te nomment le pitbull là-bas_ ?

Andréa acquiesça et rit :

 _« Tu sais qu'ils t'appellent la coincée là-bas ?_

 _\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que mon surnom c'était fillette ? »_

Andréa ne manqua pas l'allusion.

 _« Oh tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ?_

 _\- Hum peut-être._

 _\- Ok. J'ai été conne. Clairement. Comme je le suis très souvent sur ce genre de sites. Mais je réclame le droit à une seconde chance._

 _\- Un second rendez-vous ? »_

Andréa prit le temps de réfléchir.

« _Oui, définitivement. Mais cette fois c'est toi qui m'invites._ »

Colette ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le ton sans appel d'Andréa.

 _« Très bien._ Elle marqua une pause et sourit. _« Bon et bien, à demain, à l'agence. Merci pour le dîner. »_

Sur ces mots, elle ferma son manteau et traversa la rue.

 _« Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?_ lui cria Andréa.

 _\- Tu verras_. » répondit Colette malicieusement sans se retourner.

Colette attendit plus d'une semaine avant de lui proposer un dîner.

Cependant, les choses avaient déjà changé entre elles. Elles se parlaient à l'agence, discrètement certes mais naissait une complicité évidente.

Andréa était confiante pour la suite même si elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi cette suite serait faite.

Elle la voulait. Depuis longtemps.

Avec n'importe quelle autre fille, elle aurait jeté l'éponge depuis un moment. Mais pas avec celle-ci.

Le dîner se passa encore mieux que le précédent, toutes les deux ayant définitivement laissé les dernières barrières tomber.

Andréa flirtait désormais ouvertement avec Colette et celle-ci répondait au jeu de la séduction avec aplomb et humour.

Mais au fil de la soirée, Andréa s'aperçut qu'elle ne jouait pas vraiment de jeu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire son petit numéro habituel (et qui marchait chaque fois). Non là, elle se laissait porter par la conversation, par l'alcool et par le charme indéniable de sa partenaire.

Colette, par de multiples aspects la fascinait.

Tant de motifs la coloraient. Elle sentait derrière cette apparence de jeune femme candide un caractère aiguisé. Sa répartie et son humour en témoignaient. Colette pouvait passer du plus grand sérieux à un éclat de rire en un instant. Elle adorait son rire : lumineux, éclatant. Il transformait son visage.

Le menton calé dans le creux de la main, Andréa la contemplait s'abandonnant à ses pensées.

« _Tu ne m'écoutes plus là.. Andréa !_

 _-Hein ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire._

 _\- Si si !_

 _-Arrête, je pense que la phrase : « tu veux que je me mette nue » t'aurait fait réagir._

 _\- C'est une proposition ?_

 _\- Non_ »répondit-elle simplement non sans un sourire.

Et voilà, encore une fois, Colette la rabrouait et Andréa adorait ça.

Quand elles sortirent du restaurant, il était tard à nouveau.

 _« Il est déjà minuit_ commenta Colette en regardant sa montre.

 _\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec toi._

Colette éclata de rire.

 _\- Arrête ton char ! Tu ne vas pas me sortir ton top 5 de phrases clichées._

Andréa fit une mine indignée.

\- _C'était sincère, figure-toi ! Je trouve que ... je ne sais pas, c'est assez naturel entre nous, non ?_

\- _C'est vrai qu'on s'entend plutôt bien. concéda la blonde. On était pourtant mal parties !_

 _\- Je pense que c'est le destin_ affirma Andréa. _La première rencontre était ratée mais c'était pour mieux amorcer la seconde._

 _\- Hum hum ..._ commenta Colette, l'air de ne pas y croire du tout.

\- _Si ! Et te forcer à admettre que finalement, je te plais._

Colette se mit à rire.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi._

 _\- Et pourtant tu es là_ insista Andréa. _Pour la deuxième fois.._

Colette lui lança un regard amusé.

 _\- Ton insistance m'a fait vaciller je l'avoue._

 _\- Ma ténacité paie toujours »_ affirma Andréa.

Colette haussa un sourcil.

« _Tu me tutoies enfin et tu as accepté deux dîners en ma compagnie ce qui est un record depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées. affirma-t-elle d'un ton fier. Bizarrement, avant tu semblais toujours pressée de partir quand j'entrais dans la même pièce. »_

Colette la fit taire en se rapprochant d'elle.

« _J'ai l'air pressé là ?_ répliqua Colette, un ton plus bas.

\- _Non_ répondit lentement Andréa la bouche soudain sèche.

 _\- Alors profites-en. Parce que si tu ne me retiens pas…_

\- _Eh bien ?_ continua Andréa en approchant son visage de celui de Colette.

 _\- Je risque de m'envoler. »_

Plus expressive dans les gestes que dans les mots, Andréa répondit en retenant la jeune femme par le col de son manteau. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans le froid de l'hiver et elles s'embrassèrent doucement.

Puis Colette s'écarta, lui sourit et la tira par la main.

 _« On va où ?_ demanda Andréa, les yeux clos, encore sous le charme.

 _\- Chez moi. »_

Le trajet en taxi se fit en silence.

Seuls le bruit des vêtements que l'on touche et celui des baisers venait troubler la musique de fond du chauffeur.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, la tension était à son comble.

« _Tu n'as décidément rien d'une fillette sage_ » observa Andréa en plaquant la blonde contre le mur.

Pour toute réponse, Colette mêla sa langue à la sienne dans un baiser vertigineux.

Elles mirent encore 15 minutes à atteindre le lit.

Elles ne se quittaient plus.

Elles se voyaient au bureau, arrivaient en décalé mais repartaient ensemble, le plus discrètement possible.

Elles dormaient l'une chez l'autre, tour à tour, de plus en plus souvent.

Andréa n'avait aucune idée de comment cela était arrivé.

A peine quelques semaines depuis cette fameuse nuit chez Colette et elles les passaient quasiment toutes ensemble.

Leur relation était restée la même : naturellement complice mais désormais agrémentée de messages tendres et de nuits endiablées.

Si le premier demeurait encore étrange à Andréa, le second la laissait dans des états seconds.

Non seulement le sexe était exceptionnel mais il était tendre et joueur aussi. Ces moments marquaient en elle un attachement à sa partenaire de plus en plus profond. Et ça, c'était nouveau pour elle.

Elle connaissait désormais ce corps, ses formes généreuses qu'elle touchait de ses doigts. Elle embrassait ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, caressait ses longs cheveux dans la pénombre. Une intimité s'était instaurée entre elle si naturellement qu'elle déstabilisait quelque peu Andréa.

Elles riaient, se provoquaient, se livraient avec une sincérité singulière.

Cette relation lui apportait une sorte d'équilibre, de sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais connus jusqu'alors.

Pour la première fois, enfin, elle se sentait bien.


End file.
